Song Prompts-Symone
by RandomFanFictionPressGirl14
Summary: Minor song prompts about my OC Symone! I do not own Songs or PoM.


**A/N; Hey! So, If you're a reader of Penguin Flu, I'm sorry. Just, go check out the letter I posted. If you have read it, I figured I needed to make it up to you in some way, and this is how; By doing this! I did a prompt for each song in the time it took for the song to finish. I'm introducing you to my OC! Her name is Symone! She's Skipper's sister and is in love with Julian! So, enjoy these Song Prompts!**

**_Disclaimer; I don't own PoM or the songs. They belong to their respective owners. I only own Symone. _**

* * *

**Johnny Rivers-Slow Dancing**

Symone giggled as she and her love swayed to the soft music flowing throughout his habitat. The penguin had never had a night like this with him. Ever! The most they'd ever done was kissing or cuddling. This was a nice change of pace for her.

His face came down to the side of her head and whispered, "I love you."

She smiled and necked him. "I love you too Julian."

**Loard-Royals**

Symone contently sighed as she lay next to her lemur on his bouncy. This was the life! Just being here with her love.

"Symone," Julian asked. "Can I be asking you someding?"

"Why of course my love!"

"Do you really love me?"

She looked at him in disbelief. "What would make you think anything else?"

"Well, with my title back in Madagascar..."

She chuckled. "Remember; I loved you _before_ you were king. Nothing would have changed. I would still love you no matter what."

He curled up to her. "Dank you."

She smiled. "Any day."

**Cody Simpson-La Da Dee**

The party at the lemur habitat was amazing! Everyone was there! Even the penguins!

"Come on bro!" Symone gently punched her brother's shoulder. "Have some fun!"

"Not at Ring-tail's party!" Skipper cried. "I wouldn't care if it was your guys' wedding!"

"Well..."

"Don't even think about it!"

She laughed. "Not for awhile."

"Dere's my love!"

Symone squealed as she was grabbed at the waist from behind, but laughed as she was dragged onto the dance floor.

"Would you really care if she was married to him?" Kowalski asked his leader.

"Well," Skipper sighed to his second. "I guess I can't stop her, but as long as she's happy, I'm happy."

**Katy Perry-Wide Awake**

She sobbed.

That's all she could do! Symone went on and on and just couldn't stop. Why was she such an idiot? Falling for that jerk! Her father always said that boy couldn't be trusted, and he was right! Too bad it took him dying for her to realize that. She was a fool!

"Shy-mon? Why are you sad?"

She recognized that voice! It was her younger brother Skipper! He'd started calling her that as a chick since he couldn't pronounce her name. He was the only one who called her that. Now that he'd grown up a bit more, he only called her that on rare occasions. She simply responded, "I've been hurt."

Without another word, Skipper waddled up and hugged the crying bird.

She sniffled and hugged back. Maybe she could pick herself up again. "Thanks."

**Owl City-When can I see you again?**

"Well, I guess this is it."

Symone looked down at the bright yellow sand on the Madagascar beach, moving it with the toes of her webed foot.

"Yea..." Her lemur companion responded.

"I'm sorry I have to leave, but, just remember that I'm really proud of what you've been doing around here to help your subjects."

She turned, but her flipper was snatched. "Wait." The bird whimpered. She knew that if she didn't leave soon, she wouldn't be able to. "When will I see you again?"

Symone sighed. "I don't think you will. I hope we do though." Than she was gone.

**Zack Efron-Bet on it. **

She hated those boys! No, she hated _all_ boys! No one told Symone what she could and couldn't do! It didn't matter if the boys said she couldn't join their swim team! She'd train and train until she was better than _all_ of them! She was hard-headed, and nothing would change her mind! Not even failing! The Penguin Puffers needed her on their team, and she'd be on it, even if it killed her!

**What do you Got-Bon Jovi**

Symone needed something alright. She didn't quite know what. Not really. She felt like a part of her was missing.

And than she met him.

He was one of the most popular penguins around. He was good-looking, had a slick-as-silk type of voice, and was strong, smart, and LIKED HER! She felt like the luckiest penguin around! She didn't care what else happened at the time being! Not even if she died!

She just knew that she was in love.

**Pink-Just Give me a Reason**

"Come on, please baby!" Julian begged on his knees. "Forgive me! I was stupid and foolish! I don't wanna be with her! I wanna be with you!"

Symone still held her back to him. "You were in love with a GRIZZLY BEAR of all animals? If anything, I'd think something 10X my size would be LESS attractive than me!"

"At de time? No." He saw her face of rage. "But now dat we have met again, I can love you, not Sonya! Please! I love you!"

The bird sighed. "I hope you really mean that. Otherwise, this'll mean nothing." She turned around, bent down, and nuzzled his neck.

**Carrie Underwood-Just a Dream**

Her eyes were wide at the news. On the day of her marriage, her father... No, this couldn't be true. How could her father be dead? "No..." She whimpered out, looking down at her father's letter.

"I'm afraid so." The solder in front of them spoke.

"Symone?" Her younger brother looked up. "What happened?"

"Just go back to bed." She murmured through her tears. She folded up the letter, not wanting the tears to stain it. It was true and inevitable. Her father had been KIA.

**The Fray-How to Save a Life**

Another tragedy after the next for the family, it seemed. Symone was missing! Skipper and his mother had been franticly looking around for hours and hours for her, but there was no trace. They soon had to quit due to a snowstorm. Now, Skipper looked out their igloo's window, hoping for his sister to return while his mother retrieved some fish for them. "Please sister..." He whispered. "Please return safely to me. I miss you."

* * *

**A/N; How's that? Some notes for you;**

**a) KIA stands for Killed in Action. MIA is Missing in Action.**

**b) I don't have a name yet for the dude penguin she falls in love with. If you can give sudgestions, that would be nice. **

**c) With Symone, I consider the movies and the tv show as one. There's no alternate reality or split timeline thing. **

**d) If you want these in Chronological order, it would be like this;**

**1. _Bet on it _(She was about 5 or 6. Just before Skipper was born. She wanted to join the mini swim team the young boys had organized.)**

**2. _What do you got _(That would be closer to teens, like 14 or so. She started falling for** **this dude penguin who 'liked' her back.)**

**3_. Just a Dream_ (She was planing on getting married to the same dude (Around age 16 or so.) Her father was supposed to have been there in time for her wedding, but he was KIA.)**

**4. _Wide Awake_ (This was hours after 3. She told the dude about her fathers death. He shrugged it off and insisted on getting married still. She raged out and broke it off.)**

**5. _How to save a life _(She was in a depression about the whole 'father and no wedding' thing so she webt for a walk. She was taken by humans, and was never seen again...)**

**6. _When can I see you again? _(...Untill awhile later. She was gonna be shipped away to New York, but her crate fell overboard and she unded up on Madagascar where Julian saved her life and she fell in love with him.)**

**7. _Slow Dancing _(This takes place durring a future story where she ends up at the Central Park Zoo. The two of them try to keep their relationship a secret, but that fails when Blowhole tried to capture Skipper. He catches Symone, and it unravels from there.)**

**8. _Just give me a Reason_ (This is at the end of the previously mentioned story when Symone learns that Julian was once in love with a Grizzly bear (Sonia) at the circus.)**

**Than Royals and La Da Dee take place just some random time after that. Anyway, hope you enjoied this. If I het enough reviews, I might just do another one of these. **

**Ta-ta!**

**Random. **


End file.
